Chris Steele
||location= Ft. Worth, Texas |death= |height= ( 6 ft.) |weight= |eye color= Brown |hair color= Brown |ethnicity= American |alias= Chris Steele |homepage=http://www.chris-steele.com |imdb= 0824503 }} Chris Steele (born March 17, 1966) is a gay porn star (adult film actor) writer, director and producer. Chris Steele© on the set of Jock Tease with Brent Steele(l) & Dylan Wood®. Career Chris Steele began his XXX career in 1998 as an exclusive model for Studio 2000, and picked up a GayVN for Best Sex Scene in 2003's Cops Gone Bad. Steele appeared in numerous releases for a wide array of studios including Falcon, Mustang, Titan, Raging Stallion, All Worlds, Massive Studio, and Rascal Video. He began to write scripts in 2001 and has since written about 50 screenplays for gay adult video including GayVN Best Screenplay nominee Conquered. Chris's directorial debut was mega-blockbuster Taking Flight, which brought him a GayVN nod for Best Director, an award he was also up for at the 2007 GayVN’s for The Velvet Mafia. His directing credits include Cross Country, Spokes III, From Top to Bottom, Dripping Wet, Riding Hard and the much-hyped Farmer's Son that features Jason Adonis bottoming for the first time on video. Chris has developed a reputation for directing very popular videos, finding great talent and getting strict tops to bottom. Originally from Dallas, Texas, he performed in such films as Uncle Jack and Czech Point where he topped gay porn star Pavel Novotny. Steele is famous for his physique and for being a gentleman, both in front and behind the camera. Before joining the porn industry, Steele was a manager of several famous gay clubs in the Dallas area. Most notably Moby Dick and The Brick from 1994-1998. Chris opened and operated The Fraternity House, a gay nightclub in Dallas during the spring of 1999 while still performing in adult videos. In 2004 he retired from acting and became Senior Director of Production and Editing for Falcon Studios,Chris Steele biography where he oversaw production and directed for the Falcon line as well as signed Exclusive Models Roman Heart, Erik Rhodes, Derrick Vinyard and others. He is now a partner in Jet Set Men where he oversees all aspects of the gay adult studio including casting, production, post production, marketing and the studio's website http://www.jetsetmen.com. (Interview with ManShots Magazine: http://www.chris-steele.com/members/manshots_interview.asp) Biography Born and raised in Dallas, Texas, Chris Steele attended MacArthur High School in Irving, Texas. He began his career in the gay community in 1992 when he went to work as a cocktail waiter for Michael's Piano Bar (currently known as Woody's) on Cedar Springs in the OakLawn area of Dallas, Texas. Within weeks he was promoted to club manager and eventually General Manager for the company that owned Michael's, Big Daddy's and The Blue Parrot. After successfully opening Numbers, Michael's Box Boys, The NEW Big Daddy's and The Anchor Inn on Cedar Springs he went to work at The Brick Bar on Maple Avenue in Dallas. In June of 1994 he opened and managed the very successful gay video bar known as Moby Dick at 4011 Cedar Springs Rd for the same company that owned The Brick. Within a few months he became General Manager of both Moby Dick and The Brick. Until he entered the world of gay adult video in 1998. As a model Chris Steele performed in about 20 videos over 5 years. He was very prolific on the road where he performed at over 100 venues from 1999 till 2004. He currently lives in Studio City, California. His birth name is Jan Milstead. Filmography (actor) * In Bed With (2004) ''- Channel 1 Releasing'' * Seven Deadly Sins: Redemption (2004) ''- All Worlds Video'' * Rear Factor (2003) ''- All Worlds Video'' * Hard Mechanics (2003) ''- Massive Studios'' * Trucker (2003) - Massive Studios * Deep South: Part 1 (2002) ''- Falcon Studios'' * Deep South: Part 2 (2002) ''- Falcon Studios'' * Aftershock: Part 2 (2002) ''- Mustang'' * Lumberjacked (2001) ''- Mustang'' * Cops Gone Bad (2001) ''- Raging Stallion Studios'' * The Coach (2001) ''- Pacific Sun'' * Sex Pack 4: Porn Noir (2000)''- Raging Stallion Studios'' * Seven Deadly Sins: Pride (2000) ''- All Worlds Video'' * Polish Steele (2000) ''- Pink Video'' * Shock (2000) ''- Mustang'' * Glory Holes of Chicago (2000) ''- Oh Man! Studios'' * Heat (2000) ''- Titan Men'' * Steele Ranger (1999) ''- Rascal Video'' * Trust Me (1999) ''- Studio 2000'' * Czech Point (1999) ''- Studio 2000'' * Night Riders (1999) ''- Studio 2000'' * Cadet (1999) ''- Studio 2000'' * Uncle Jack (1998) ''- Studio 2000'' Filmography (director) * Slide (2008) ''- Jet Set Men'' * Jock Tease (2008) ''-Jet Set Men'' * Hung Country for Young Men (2008) ''- Jet Set Men'' * Ass Crusin' with Aaron James (2008) ''- Jet Set Men'' * Big Dick Society (2008) ''- Jet Set Men'' * Cock Tease (2007) ''- Jet Set Men'' * Just Add Water (2007) ''- Jet Set Men'' * On Fire! (2007) ''- Jet Set Men'' * Hot Cops: Most Wanted (TBA) ''- Centaur Films'' * The Farmer's Son (2007) ''- Falcon Studios'' * Riding Hard (2007) ''- Falcon Studios'' * Dripping Wet (2007) ''- Falcon Studios'' * The Velvet Mafia: Part 1 (2007) ''- Falcon Studios'' * The Velvet Mafia: Part 2 (2007) ''- Falcon Studios'' * From Top To Bottom (2006) ''- Falcon Studios'' * Big Dick Club (2006) ''- Falcon Studios'' * Spokes III (2006) ''- Falcon Studios'' * Cross Country: Part 1 (2005) ''- Falcon Studios'' * Cross Country: Part 2 (2005) ''- Falcon Studios'' * Flex (2005) ''- Jocks'' * Taking Flight: Part 1 (2004) ''- Falcon Studios'' * Taking Flight: Part 2 (2004) ''- Falcon Studios'' Filmography (screenwriter) * Jock Tease * Ass Cruisin' with Aaron James * On Fire! * Cock Tease * Just Add Water * Proven Straight * Hot Cops: Most Wanted * Hard Mechanics 3 * From Top to Bottom * Flex * In Bed With * 2 for the Taking * LongShot * Dorm Days * Taking Flight: Part 1 * Taking Flight: Part 2 * Born 2 B Bad * Bolt * Kept * Through The Woods * Getting It Straight * When in Rome * Tommy's Tale * Living on the Rim * Quarterback Sack * Take One for the Team * Addiction: Part 2 * Addiction: Part 1 * A Man's Tail * Detention: Director's Cut * Sins of the Father * Detention * Below the Rim * Playing with Fire 3 * Crack Snackers * Wolfe Pack * Head Games * Zoot Suit * 2nd Gear * Colton * Deception Part 2 * Deception Part 1 * Splash Shots III * Finish Me Off * The Seven Deadly Sins: Greed * Andel in America * Mile Bi Club * Conquered References See also *list of gay porn stars *list of male performers in gay porn films External links Category:People appearing in gay pornography Category:American porn stars Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:American porn directors Category:Gay porn directors es:Chris Steele